Please
by Eikos butterfly
Summary: *complete* Inuyasha was found with kikyo, but he loves Kagome, and Kagome runs, Fluffy takes Kagome as his own against her will. (no true pairings)
1. Please: The Beggining of Dispare

This is my first fic. I am not very good at writing stories. I'm more used to write poetry, but I decided that I wanted to put my hand into writing fanfics.   
  
Although I don't own Inuyasha, but THIS story IS mine.   
  
It seems as if I forgot to put this chapter up at mediaMiner. Sorry about that. Here is the bigginging of the story.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could I love you? You You You love Kikyo!" Kagome Yelled as she ran away from Inuyasha. Kagome ran toward the well in hopes that Inuyasha wasn't following. As she was running the scene she had just witnessed flashed in her mind.  
  
~~  
"Inuyasha I love you" Kikyo said as she walked up to Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around her neck, and deeply kissed him. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Kikyo I" Inuyasha started to stumble for words. Inuyasha wraps his arms protectively around Kikyo's waist. "I will always be here I will protect you no matter what. But, I...Kagome?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching them, broke off his and Kikyo's embrace, and ran after Kagome. "Kagome! Wait!"  
  
"Why should I wait for you?"  
  
"Because I I love you! Please say that you love me too!" His intense golden eyes looked longingly into Kagome's.  
  
"Love you!?!? How could I love you? You You You love Kikyo!"  
~~  
  
As soon as Kagome reached the well and was about to jump in, she felt a hand move across her waist pulling her back. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she quickly responded, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" But she quickly realized that the one behind her was unaffected by her 'sit'.  
  
  
I know the first chapter is rather short, but I wanted to stop it at a point that was manageable for me at this point. The next chapter will be longer.  



	2. Please: The End of Hope

Thanks for the reviews. And just to tell you, I do NOT plan on making this fluffy, and that definitely comes out in this chapter. ::smirks evilly:: hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Please Remember that I DO NOT own Inuyasha. I'm just a poor college student, trying to give people a little entertainment, so please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Please  
  
The End of Hope  
  
As Kagome spun around to meet her captor, she realized that the one holding on to her waist was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shrieked in horror, desperately trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't fight you'll just make this harder on yourself."  
  
Kagome screamed. "Help! Please! Inu..." Sesshoumaru quickly covered her mouth with a hard penetrating kiss.  
  
"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. Inuyasha has betrayed you, he won't come for you. Why don't you return his favor? Come with me Kagome"  
  
"NEVER!" Kagome yelled. "Leave me al…" Kagome was again interrupted by a fierce kiss from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Never huh? I don't think so. I'll make you mine." Sesshoumaru's grip on Kagome's waist tightened. Through Kagome's struggling, Sesshoumaru managed to rip her shirt and bra off, and started sucking on her right breast, while fondling the other. Sesshoumaru bit down hard on her breast making her bleed and he licked up the blood that flowed from the wound on her chest. Sesshoumaru let his hand that was not fondling her left breast tracing a line down the center of Kagome's chest and under her skirt. As soon as he hit the skirt, he let out a low growl, and ripped the skirt to shreds.  
  
Just as he started to remove Kagome's panties, Inuyasha came up to where they were standing. In a look of shock and horror, Inuyasha ran toward his brother. "YOU LEAVE KAGOME ALONE! SHE'S MY WOMAN1"  
  
"Your woman? Now there's a surprise. After you swore that you'd always protect Kikyo." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha an evil smile, then kissed Kagome full on the lips. "Kagome WILL be mine." Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome over his shoulder, and took off though the forest, with Inuyasha following behind them a ways.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and yelled, "Don't worry Kagome. I'll find you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked when he heard his brother say this, now far behind where he and Kagome were. "I'll take you to a place where Inuyasha can NEVER find us." By this time Kagome had stopped struggling, and Sesshoumaru thought it was because that she accepted what he was going to do with her. "Little whore"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
OK. I know it's still short, but I can't write long chapters. I'll try to update often though. I hope you like were the story is going so far. I know it started out like the normal Kag/Sess fanfic, but the ones out there are fluffy, and why would I write something like the rest of the people. Hehehe.  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Please: End of Innocence

Well, this has been interesting.  
  
I'm so sorry that my chapters aren't very long, but everyone seems to get longer so far, hopefully I can have a decent lengthed chapter. My attention span for writing isn't long. (Hell my attention span for ANYTHING isn't very long)  
  
Disclaimer: Please Remember that I DO NOT own Inuyasha. I'm just a poor college student, trying to give people a little entertainment, so please don't sue me.  
  
If you are under 17 please leave! This story is not suitable for your reading. Contains Rape. (not very graphic though. I'm not too comfortable with graphic rape) I can't believe how much of a hentai I am.  
  
Lazuli- Love your fic Sacrifice.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please:  
  
The End of Innocence  
  
  
  
As Sesshoumaru reached his castle, Inuyasha was still trying to follow, although it would take him several days to reach his brother's castle, and Inuyasha wasn't even sure that that was where he took her. He just kept moving forward, until night fell, and he had to make camp. Just hoping that Sesshoumaru didn't hurt Kagome. Because if he hurt her in anyway, he vowed to himself that he would kill his brother.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome into his sleeping chamber, laid her down on his bed, and realized that the reason that she wasn't giving up a fight was because she was unconscious. Sesshoumaru sneered at the girl lying on his bed. 'This wouldn't be much fun if she weren't awake. I'll just lay beside her until she wakes up'  
  
In the middle of the night Kagome started to wake up. She couldn't figure out where she was. Then the activities of the day came to her mind, that Sesshoumaru had tried to rape her, and then took off with her. She tried to sit up to get better bearings, but a strong arm prevented her from getting up.  
  
"And where pre tell, do you think you're going?" He said as he moved so that he was on top of Kagome. "You will stay here, until I say you can go, and trust me I'll NEVER let you go." Sesshoumaru bent down a little to force a kiss upon the young girl below him. In response to what he was doing Kagome quickly bit down on his tongue and Sesshoumaru broke off the kiss. "Well Well Well. Now aren't we feisty? I'll just have to show you your place." Quickly he bent back down, and bit Kagome's lip, their blood now mingling as he kissed her. Kagome started to feel a little power that she hadn't before.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at her kidnapper, although he heard nothing of what she said. Since Kagome was already completely nude, Sesshoumaru started to suck on and fondle Kagome's breasts. All Kagome could do at this point was hit Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't strong enough to inflict any pain. At this Sesshoumaru laughed and decides to tear off a section of the sheets to tie Kagome's wrists to the headboard.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up on the edge of the bed, and proceeded to remove his garments, and threw them on the floor. He looked back at Kagome struggling to get out of the restraints, and he gave her an evil smile, and proceeded to engage in raping Kagome.  
  
~~~  
  
As morning set in Inuyasha was already on his way to find Kagome. All the time thinking to himself that he was so stupid for being with Kikyo, even if it was only to give her some support. 'GODS! Why in hell didn't I just push Kikyo away! I've messed up everything up so badly'  
  
When the sun reached the midpoint of the sky, Inuyasha smelt another youkai, but it wasn't his brother. All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru's toad servant popped out infront of Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not wish to be disturbed with his new toy. Turn around now."  
  
"Like hell I will bastard. I will find Kagome, and if my bastard brother has done anything to her, I'll TEAR HIM TO SHREADS!" Inuyasha growled fiercely, and attacked the servant youkai.  
  
After 2 minutes of fighting Inuyasha easily killed Sesshoumaru's servant, and then proceeded to Sesshoumaru's castle, which was still a good half day's run from there, so he started back in on his journey.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the castle Kagome just started to wake up. Her eyes weren't open yet, and she was in a haze not quite realizing what had happened the previous night. Then as a shot of pain ran up her spine, her eyes shot open, in the painful realization that she was no longer a virgin. 'Oh my god! Now Inuyasha will hate me forever.' She began to cry. 'Inuyasha… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me' Kagome slowly sat up in hopes that Sesshoumaru was not there any more, and when she finally looked around the immense room, shy sighted in relief. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen.  
  
Kagome started to look around the room in greater detail, there was the bed that she was laying on, it had beautiful coverings. There was an antique dresser that had hand carved faces. There was an old rocking chair in a corner that had a red velvet seat, and was trimmed with gold. On the chair there was a red kimono with embroidered dragons. She rose to her feet, and painfully walked over to the chair and put on the kimono. After she got dressed, she left the room and started walking the halls in hopes that she would find her way out.  
  
After half an hour of walking, she sat down on a chair that was in the hallway, trying to figure what to do next.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. No just when did you get up?" A calm, yet seductive voice inquired Kagome turned her head to where she had heard the voice, and saw Sesshoumaru walk around the corner about 10 feet from where she was sitting, and instantly a wave of horror, and fear went across her face. "You must be hungry my dear, come. Eat something." After a few seconds of Kagome being frozen where she sat, Sesshoumaru walked over to where she sat, and scooped her up and carried her in to the dining room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know. I didn't end this chapter very well, it's kind of up in the air, but that's what my mind does. Sorry I'm a little drained from Composition class tonight. 3 hours in a class with a teacher that sounds like forest gump. (And I really DO mean that. He sounds EXACTLY like forest gump)  
  
Please if you flame me, do it through email.  
  
The chapters are getting longer (little by little). And the more reviews I get, the more I'll update.  
  
Does anyone have any suggestions on how I can get Inuyasha into the castle and to fight Sesshoumaru? I right now have no idea. 


	4. Please: Light of Hope

Please: The Light of Hope By: Eikos Butterfly  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha & Co. They just run around in my basement making a ruckus.  
  
I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to finish this fic. It's just getting harder and harder to write. Please email me with suggestions. Also email me if you would like to be a beta reader. I can catch most of my mistakes, but not all.  
  
Thank you Sakura for giving me an idea on how to get Inuyasha in to the castle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into the dining room and carefully set her in the chair at the end of the table. Kagome's eyes went wide with fascination, like a small child's that has been given a piece of candy. As Kagome looked all of the food that was placed infront of her, she tried to keep her gaze off of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting nest to the girl.  
  
'Is this all for me? I'd never be able to eat this much in a MONTH' Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, with questioning eyes. As far as she knew the food could be poisoned. She had no reason to trust him. After all, he was her enemy.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Eat." Kagome looked down to her hand's in her lap. "Kagome. If you don't eat you'll be sick. And I don't want my new mate to get sick." Kagome's gaze turned sharply to Sesshoumaru in protest. And Kagome finally got pissed.  
  
"HEY! I'm not your mate! You just raped me. And NOW you're trying to be all nice to me, and calling me your mate?! I'M NOT YOUR MATE" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs to the man.err. demon sitting next to her. "I'M NOT-"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, and covered Kagome's mouth with a finger to make her be quiet. "You are mine. And you have the mark to prove it." Kagome brought her hand up to her chest, where Sesshoumaru had bitten her. " No one can separate us now. You're mine. Forever." Sesshoumaru moved the chair he was sitting on nest to Kagome's, and started to feed her himself, since obviously didn't trust him, and wouldn't eat. Kagome was paralyzed with fear, but quickly overcame her frozen state, and took the chopsticks from Sesshoumaru, to feed herself. "That's better," Sesshoumaru said in a deeper voice than normal. "Eat all you want. I've already eaten. When you're done, I'll be back. I have something to give you" Sesshoumaru stood up, and left Kagome to eat.  
  
'He can't keep me here! He has no right! I'm going home!' Kagome stood up, and quietly slipped out of the dining room, and out in to the halls. She thought that she could find her way out of the castle, but she found out that she was wrong. 'OH GREAT! Why does it have to be a maze? I hate mazes. Every time I turn a corner, it looks just like the last corner. Am I EVER going to get out of here?'  
  
After a half an hour of walking around the castle, she decided to go into one of the rooms, just incase Sesshoumaru was walking around, he wouldn't see her in the halls. Kagome carefully opened the door and walk in and to her surprise find Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair not ten feet from the door of the room.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. A little impatient to see what I have for you? Well come here girl." Kagome flinched a bit before she took a few steps forward to stand infront of where Sesshoumaru was sitting. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's Hand and bulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms, and covering her mouth with a long kiss. Kagome started to squirm against the kiss. 'No! Push him a way Kagome!' a voice went off in her head. 'Don't fight it. Give into him. Inuyasha chose Kikyo. He wound come or you' A second voice chimed in. 'It would be easier. Much easier.' And suddenly Kagome stopped struggling against her captor, and instead melted into his kiss. Sesshoumaru dropped the package that he was going to give Kagome, picked her up, and placed her on the bed. 'Wonderful. Finally she's submissive. Now my dear brother won't want her because she's tainted. She will be left with no honor' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally" growled Inuyasha. 'I smell Kagome. She must be in there. Just please let her be well. If that bastard of a brother does anything to her. I swear. I'll.' Inuyasha crept up to the gate to the castle, and easily leapt over the first outside wall. But he was surprised when he didn't find anyone to confront him. 'Feh. I thought that I'd have to battle my way in, but I guess I can save my energy for my brother.'  
  
As Inuyasha was making his way threw the castle, he could smell the fear in Kagome's scent 


	5. Please: Betrayal

Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha & Co. They just run around in my basement making a ruckus. 

I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, but I estimate another 1-2 chapters, depending on how much I can actually write. It's just getting harder and harder for me to write this story write. Please email me with suggestions. Also email me if you would like to be a beta reader. I can catch most of my mistakes, but not all. 

Thank you Sakura for giving me an idea on how to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please: Betrayal  
By: Eikos Butterfly 

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into the dining room and carefully set her in the chair at the end of the table. Kagome's eyes went wide with fascination, like a small child's that has been given a piece of candy. As Kagome looked all of the food that was placed infront of her, she tried to keep her gaze off of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting nest to the girl. 

'Is this all for me? I'd never be able to eat this much in a MONTH' Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, with questioning eyes. As far as she knew the food could be poisoned. She had no reason to trust him. After all, he was her enemy. 

"What are you waiting for? Eat." Kagome looked down to her hand's in her lap. "Kagome... If you don't eat you'll be sick. And I don't want my new mate to get sick." Kagome's gaze turned sharply to Sesshoumaru in protest. And Kagome finally got pissed. 

"HEY! I'm not your mate! You just raped me. And NOW you're trying to be all nice to me, and calling me your mate?! I'M NOT YOUR MATE" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs to the man... err... demon sitting next to her. "I'M NOT-" 

Sesshoumaru stood up, and covered Kagome's mouth with a finger to make her be quiet. "You are mine. And you have the mark to prove it." Kagome brought her hand up to her chest, where Sesshoumaru had bitten her. " No one can separate us now. You're mine. Forever." Sesshoumaru moved the chair he was sitting on nest to Kagome's, and started to feed her himself, since obviously didn't trust him, and wouldn't eat. Kagome was paralyzed with fear, but quickly overcame her frozen state, and took the chopsticks from Sesshoumaru, to feed herself. "That's better," Sesshoumaru said in a deeper voice than normal. "Eat all you want. I've already eaten. When you're done, I'll be back. I have something to give you" Sesshoumaru stood up, and left Kagome to eat. 

'He can't keep me here! He has no right! I'm going home!' Kagome stood up, and quietly slipped out of the dining room, and out in to the halls. She thought that she could find her way out of the castle, but she found out that she was wrong. 'OH GREAT! Why does it have to be a maze? I hate mazes. Every time I turn a corner, it looks just like the last corner. Am I EVER going to get out of here?' 

After a half an hour of walking around the castle, she decided to go into one of the rooms, just incase Sesshoumaru was walking around, he wouldn't see her in the halls. Kagome carefully opened the door and walk in and to her surprise find Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair not ten feet from the door of the room. 

"Ah, Kagome... A little impatient to see what I have for you? Well come here girl." Kagome flinched a bit before she took a few steps forward to stand infront of where Sesshoumaru was sitting. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's Hand and bulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms, and covering her mouth with a long kiss. Kagome started to squirm against the kiss. 

'No! Push him a way Kagome!' a voice went off in her head. 'Don't fight it. Give into him. Inuyasha chose Kikyo. He wound come or you' A second voice chimed in. 'It would be easier... Much easier...' And suddenly Kagome stopped struggling against her captor, and instead melted into his kiss. Sesshoumaru dropped the package that he was going to give Kagome, picked her up, and placed her on the bed. 

'Wonderful. Finally she's submissive. Now my dear brother won't want her because she's tainted. She will be left with no honor' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Finally" growled Inuyasha. 'I smell Kagome. She must be in there. Just please let her be well. If that bastard of a brother does anything to her... I swear... I'll...' Inuyasha crept up to the gate to the castle, and easily leapt over the first outside wall. But he was surprised when he didn't find anyone to confront him. 'Feh. I thought that I'd have to battle my way in, but I guess I can save my energy for my brother.' 

Inuyasha wandered the halls of his brother's castle. He could smell Kagome all over, her scent full of fear. Eventually he found a place that reeked of Kagome, but there was something else, actually two something elses. There was something else in her scent, besides fear, something familiar, but he could not place, and there was a second scent intermingling with Kagome's... Sesshoumaru. Now in a panic, Inuyasha franticly searched and finally found a door that tried to hide Kagome's scent. He immediately swung open the door, and when his eyes came across a very naked Kagome, lying asleep next to his not so sleeping brother, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. 

"Ah, brother. It's wonderful to see you here." Sesshoumaru retorted. "You're here for the girl, aren't you? Here let me wake her up for you." Sesshoumaru started to reach to the sleeping girl, but stopped inches before he douched her, and withdrew his hand. "But first, I want to talk to you" 

"Bastard" Inuyasha growled. "GIVE ME KAGOME!" 

"Why should I give you your little whore? You know she gave her self quite willingly to me not an hour ago. She gave up on you." 

"You lying bastard! Kagome would NEVER give herself willingly to you! She would never betray-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his hand went to cover his mouth, in realization of the circumstances that led to Kagome running away. 

"Yes Inuyasha. It was HER that was betrayed first. Have you ever thought that she may not want you anymore? Obviously not." 

"Give her to me... NOW!!!" 

"Temper, temper little brother. Fine I'll wake her up. Sesshoumaru again reached over to the sleeping girl to wake her. The girl just moaned and rolled over to her other side. Sesshoumaru then bent over to whisper in her ear, "Girl. It's time to get up. Your half breed is here for you." 

"Mmm... Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed and smiled. "Inuya-" Kagome's eyes shot wide open realizing that Inuyasha was standing only a few feet from the bed where she was laying naked with his brother. She quickly pulled the sheet over her, and sat up. "Inu... Inuyasha... I..." She looked longingly into his golden eyes. His eyes His eyes were filled with denial; denial that this was even happening. 

"Get dressed We're leaving... NOW!!!" Kagome quickly grabbed the Kimono that she was previously wearing, which was now lying on the floor next to the bed, quickly put it on, and went to stand by Inuyasha. 

"Go on. I need to talk to my... Brother." Inuyasha growled his last word. When Kagome took her first step out the door, Inuyasha slammed it behind her, and turned toward Sesshoumaru. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please review. It really means a lot to me. Yep everything is getting longer. 


	6. Please: Running Away

Well, they are getting longer (308, 458, 1100 1181), but there also getting further apart, -_-' and less of me talking too.. I'm SOOO Glad that so many of you have read my fan fic, please remember to review after you read the chapter. It makes me want to write faster.  
  
Sorry that I didn't post a new chapter. I only updated this, because I accidently put Kougyo instead of Kouga in a couple spots and I wanted to get the mistake out. Thank you Mia-Jade for pointing this out to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please: Running away  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY Kagome!" Inuyasha growled threateningly at his brother.  
  
"Your Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said gloatingly. "You have no claim to her. What makes you sure that little slut will go back with you?" All Inuyasha could do is glare at is brother. "Speechless I see. Just take your little whore and leave my castle."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you Sesshoumaru. Me leaving without a fight. Making this all so easy for you... I don't think so! GET UP AND FIGHT!"  
  
"If you wish." We'll fight outside the castle. Meet me outside the front gate in 10 minutes."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha stormed out of the room, and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her along with him.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Not a chance. and have you go back to him? I don't think so Kagome."  
  
"....." Kagome stopped in her tracks, making Inuyasha turn around and look at her. For a few minutes all either of them could do is just stand there facing each other. Inuyasha's intense gaze burning into Kagome, who seemed to be enthralled by the stone floor beneath her feet. "Gomen ne, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes stayed glued to the floor, and a single tear found it's way out of Kagome's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha gently pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "It's alright Kagome. He'll NEVER touch you EVER again. I promise you... Kagome... I... I do love you." And with that, Inuyasha turned back around, and headed for the gate to get out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama??" said a little voice questioningly. "what are you going to do?"  
  
"Get rid of my brother. just go back to your room Rin. everything will be fine." The little girl that had been standing next to Sesshoumaru, turned around, and skipped back to her room. Sesshoumaru just headed toward the gate, to fight with his brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's taking him so long?" growled Inuyasha. "He said ten minutes, and it's been more like fifteen. where in Hell is that bastard?"  
  
Kagome shuddered at the tone of voice that came from Inuyasha. 'Why is he acting like this?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why should anyone care any more? it's not as if I deserve it after what I did... Oh, Inuyasha... Why are you here?'  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of his brother. "you Fucking took long enough bastard. Can't even keep to the time you set?" Inuyasha Yelled, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Still impatient I see." Sesshoumaru coldly said to his brother. "Now, we can't be having any of that." All of a sudden Sesshoumaru jumped at his brother, and was about to bring his poison claw slashing Inuyasha from head to toe, but Inuyasha instinctively blocked his opponent with his sward, and with his fee hand, grabbed a hold of his brother's arm, and pushed him back. Over the next several hours Inuyasha fought his brother, and at the end both brothers were a bloody mess. And neither of them had noticed Kagome running off into the woods toward Kaede's village. They fought for around a whole day before Inuyasha destroyed his brother. When the fight was over, Inuyasha looked around, but he couldn't see her. She wasn't even close enough to him for him even to smell her.  
  
"I fight for her, and all she does is run away. not even wait to see who came out victorious." Inuyasha growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days before:: 'That smell...'"Inuyasha." Kouga said in an extremely quiet and threating tone.  
  
"What was that Kouga" asked one of his comrades..  
  
"I smell Inuyasha. and where Inuyasha is, Kagome's not very far. Lets go!"  
  
"Do you wish to fol..." Kouga immediately sprang toward the scent, in hopes of finding Kagome, and bringing her back to be his mate, and for her to bare his pups.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran through the forest, like a bat out of hell, in hopes to get away from the two who were fighting. The only thing running through her head was escape. she didn't even notice the youkai rapidly approaching her, until it was almost upon her. she suddenly had wished that she had stayed with the two fighting brothers, since at least she'd be relatively safe, but now? what has she done and gotten herself into? She stopped in her tracks, knowing that she could never out run a youkai.  
  
"Kagome!!!" The approaching youkai yelled.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. "Kouga!"  
  
Kouga took a flying leap, and landed right infront of Kagome. "What's wrong Kagome?" suddenly he caught whiff of something odd on her. "What in hell did dog breath do?"  
  
Kagome let her self cry for the first time since this whole situation began. She shook her head, and replied, "It wasn't Inuyasha." and Kagome suddenly flung herself into Kouga's arms, and began to sob really hard. Harder than she could ever imagine herself crying.  
  
"What ever happened, Kagome... Everything will turn out alright."  
  
all Kagome could do at this point is hold onto Kouga.. her FRIEND Kouga. "please take me home."  
  
'finally she'll come with me!! Oh, how I've waited!!' Kouga thought as he bent down to pick up Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Kouga. Your a very good friend you know that... I want to be with my family again."  
  
'Damn it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take Kouga very long to get to Kaede's village, with his speed, and by the time they had reached the village, Kagome had been a sleep for a very long time. Kouga decided that it may be better to wake Kagome up before they got to the village, and let her walk the rest of the way back, remembering his last encounter with the rest of the crew. "Kagome... Wake up Kagome. Were close to your village."  
  
"Hmm. we are? so fast?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. now that we are close I want to ask you something." Complete silence came from both people for several seconds before Kouga decided to continue. "Kagome... Please come back with me to my pack, to be my woman, and to bare my pups. The rest of the pack will respect you, and you'll be the alpha female. Please Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Kouga... You are a good friend. I couldn't see you as anything else besides that. All I want to do now is be able be with my oka-san, jii- chan, and Souta."  
  
::Sigh:: "Very well Kagome. but don't forget, my offer will always be there. I just wish I Knew what that Inu-korro did to you. Do you think you can walk from here?" Kagome nodded "Then, I'll leave. Good bye Kagome." And with this, Kouga took a flying leap away from where he had set Kagome, and left.  
  
Kagome headed strait to the well, completely forgetting her pack, and supplies still at Kaede's. After a few minutes walking, she finally reached the well, and jumped in. She stood at the bottom of the well for a minute before she jumped out and ran crying past her mother, grandfather, and Souta, directly into her room and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
"What on earth happened to Kagome?" her mother asked.  
  
"She probably had another fight with Onii-san"  
  
"She probably saw him with that walking corpse of his , that Kagome told us about, again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- YAY!! I finally finished this chapter. I'll start on the next chapter soon, but with Summer classes, I don't know when it'll be finished. both of my classes are writing courses, and adding this to it really wipes me. The more people that review, the more incline I feel to writing for you all. Have fun. 


	7. NOTE ON PLEASE: PLEASE READ

Hi everyone!! I'm so glad that Fanfiction.net is working again. But I have a slight problem. There is something wrong with this fic. It seems like Chapter 4 went missing at some point. And what I have on my computer for chapter 4 (Light of Hope) is totally screwy. I tried to get it back to best of what I could right now, but I won't know for sure until I can get to the computer at school where I first wrote this chapter. I'll try my best to figure this all out. Some of chapter 4 is still missing, but I have it at a point it makes a little more chronological sense than leaving it out entirely.  
  
Sorry for all of the Inconvenience Eiko 


	8. Please: An Unfortunate Meeting

Thank you Mia-Jade for noticing that in the last chapter I messed up Kouga's name almost All the way through the last chapter. -_-''' I'd be lost if it weren't for people who corrected me. But I did find out why it was Kougyo instead of Kouga; word was on Auto correct, and it changed Kouga to Kougyo. Anata- I love all of your reviews. You are just so nice. Demon girl 2002- chapter 4 was non-existent, then when I went to get it back from my computer, my copy wasn't quite complete, nor near complete, and I had to retype most of it. And I lost the end of chapter 4, about ¼ of what it is now.  
  
6 reviews for chapter 6(I'm including the note with chapter 6) to get another chapter. let me see. I want 10 reviews for chapter 7. 10 isn't very much. I figure that just as long as everyone who reads the story reviews.  
  
Thank you all, for reading my story. And just remember I'm a poor college student, so I unfortunately don't own the rights to Inuyasha, although I wish I did. But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru live at my house. I chibi-sized them, and stuck them in a cage together. I have to find a second cage, otherwise my. pets. are going to kill each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please: An unfortunate meeting  
  
Inuyasha was on his way home from his now dead brother's castle; the only thought in his head was about Kagome and that his brother got just what he and deserved, for doing that to Kagome. HIS Kagome. He knew that he had to find her, and find her soon. Who knows who or WHAT you could come across in the forest. Inuyasha followed her scent until it crossed with a familiar scent. Kouga. He could smell Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha was furious. Kagome had left him during his battle with his brother, and Kagome ran off to be with Kouga?!?! This was NOT happening, or at least he WISHED that this wasn't happening. He started back off, this time, in the direction of Kouga's pack. He absolutely would NOT allow Kouga to keep Kagome. In his mind it just wasn't perceivable. Kagome was his, and his alone.  
  
As Inuyasha came closer to Kouga's pack, the smell of Kagome was lessening, so he didn't notice that Kagome's had split away from Kouga's a while back. It had taken him 3 days to get to Kouga's from the castle. And Inuyasha was only one thing, angry. Inuyasha was pissed off that Kouga had taken Kagome away from him, but the thing that he couldn't understand, was why Kagome had went with Kouga in the first place. Did she really hate him THAT much? That she'd run off with Kouga while he was protecting her honor?  
  
Inuyasha tore through the cave not letting anyone stand in his way of finding Kagome and Kouga, and ripping Kouga's heart through his nose. When he finally found Kouga Kagome was nowhere in sight. "WHERE IS SHE?? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH HER BASTARD?!?!?"  
  
"Hey, Inu-korro! What the fuck did you do to Kagome? You piece of shit! When I found Kagome she was crying, and she smelled different. Just what the fuck did you do to my woman?"  
  
" ' YOUR' woman? I think very much NOT. Kagome's mine. Now where are you hiding her?"  
  
"Tell me what happened and I may tell you where she is."  
  
"Why should I tell an asshole like you what happened to Kagome"  
  
"Whatever the fuck you did made her cry."  
  
".."  
  
Kouga took this little break in Inuyasha's concentration to attack him, kneeing him in his stomach. Inuyasha doubled over for a second, before he recovered, and pulled out his Tetsusaiga holding it up to Kouga. "God damned Bastard! You wont stop at anything will you?? TELL ME WHERE KAGOME IS BASTARD!!"  
  
" What the Fuck would you care? You hurt her!"  
  
"I didn't fucking hurt her moron! It was My Goddamned brother!"  
  
".."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Okay. See the little bluish button down in the corner sitting by its self? Please keep it company, and push it.  
  
Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I've had MAJOR writers block, but I'm not sure if I should really call it writer's block, or just plain empty- headed. Maybe after I start school again it'll be better.  
  
As far as I see it, the next chapter will be the last. But I do promise a sequel (cause I'm not going to resolve the issue of Kagome, and Inuyasha, until then. Cause I just don't know if I want to put a pairing in quite yet. Hehehe). 


	9. Please: The End of Everything

Well, this has been interesting.   
  
I'm SOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to get it out. But I have a terminal disease called procrastination, and a life long case of writers block combined with stress headaches (having a constant and EXTREAMLY painful headache for 6 months straight is NOT a good thing)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know about the rest of you pathetic losers, but I DO own Inuyasha anime and manga. The DVD's were EXTREAMLY expensive since I special ordered them from Japan. But unfortunately I don't own the rights to any of the characters (or the original story line).  
  
Enjoy the long chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please:  
The End of Everything  
  
Inuyasha was found with Kikyo, but he loves Kagome, and Kagome runs, takes Kagome as his own against her will. Inuyasha goes to find Kagome, only to find Kagome in bed with his brother. Please R&R. Rated R for implied rape, and Inuyasha's VERY bad language.  
  
  
  
"What in all hells did you do to her Inu-Korro?" Kouga shouted as he ran in to slash Inuyasha across his chest, and Inuyasha dodged Kouga and got a blow of his own in, hitting Kouga right over the head.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, wimpy wolf!"  
  
"YES YOU DID! YOU MADE HER CRY!"  
  
"" Kouga again attacked Inuyasha, and again Inuyasha managed to dodge him. "WAIT! I DIDN'T DO A GOD DAMNED THING! IT WAS MY FUCKING BROTHER!"  
  
Kouga stood dumbfounded after Inuyasha's declaration. "What the" Kouga stammered. " I don't believe you. The way she was crying it had to be you."  
  
"She ran away from me. When she tried to go home my stupid fucking ass brother kidnapped her and raped her!"  
  
"You must have done something to provoke her! Were you Fucking that dead bitch of yours again? To think that you can have both is BULL SHIT! You can keep your fucking undead bitch. Kagome's mine!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a primordial growl. "I've NEVER fucked Kikyo. I LOVE KAGOME! NOT KIKYO."  
  
Once again Kouga launched toward Inuyasha, and this time struck Inuyasha against the chest, causing a gaping wound. Of course Inuyasha didn't just stand still and take the abuse from the wolf prince. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga used his Kami no kaze and sent Kouga flying back into a tree, and left a slash on Kouga's cheek. Kouga was stunned about the blow, and it took him a second to stand back up.  
  
After a while Kouga knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand, knocking it a few feet away. Suddenly Inuyasha starts his transformation into a full youkai. His eyes started to ebb bright red and his pupils turned light blue, and he got three bright red streaks across his face.  
  
Inuyasha lashes out at Kouga, getting the straps of his close sending his clothes barreling to the ground, leaving Kouga in his birthday suit. But Kouga didn't allow this nudeness to hinder his fighting, otherwise Inuyasha would kill him in a second. Relying on his speed, Kouga went flying toward the Tetsusaiga, knowing that Inuyasha's sward would stop Inuyasha's rampage. By this time, Inuyasha had gotten the whiff of a human village and started at a high speed toward the village intent on destroying the whole village and killing the inhabitants  
  
By the time Kouga had reached Inuyasha's sword, he had realized that Inuyasha was no longer behind him. Kouga grabbed the sward and followed Inuyasha's scent. Realizing that Inuyasha was headed toward a human village, Kouga ran faster. Even though that he didn't care about the stupid humans, he knew Kagome would never forgive him if he didn't stop Inuyasha's rampage.  
  
With the Shikon shards in his legs, he was able to catch up with Inuyasha before he reached the village (lucky for him ^_^) Kouga threw the sward towards Inuyasha and luckily it landed right infront of him, causing him to trip on it and fall next to the sword. All of a sudden Inuyasha's eyes reverted to their usual gold, and the streaks disappeared from his cheeks.  
  
"Wha What happened?"  
  
"You went schizo mutt." Kouga said in a pissed off tone. "Now where were we?" Kouga cracked his knuckles.   
  
Inuyasha just busted out laughing. "You ain't wearing any clothes!!! HAHAHA" Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer, and fell to the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter.   
  
"You may have won this time, but the next time I see you I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome." And Kouga ran off.  
  
After his fight with Kouga, Inuyasha rushes to Kaede's village in hopes to find Kagome there. 'She better be in the village. If she went home, I may have a hard time getting that wench back.' It didn't take Inuyasha long to get from Kouga's territory to Kaede's village. And when he got there he didn't get as warm of a welcome as he had hoped.  
  
"INU YASHAAAAAAA!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?" a very pissed little kitsune yelled as he launched himself onto Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha knocked Shippo back right before he came down on Inuyasha's head. "What's your problem brat?"  
  
"You made Kagome mad!" Inuyasha suddenly punched Shippo in the head, leaving him unconscious.   
  
Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut, to the sight of 3 scowling faces. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"What did you do to lady Kagome this time Inuyasha?" Miroku  
  
"I didn't do fucking anything!" Inuyasha walks past Miroku to where Kaede is preparing some herbs. "Where did she go Baba?"  
  
"She went home Inuyasha. She told me to give you these" Kaede put the large piece of shard into Inuyasha's hand and closed his fingers around the jewel fragment. "She also told me to tell you to leave her alone, and never to cross into her time again. What ever you did to her this time has thrown her over her limit. I suggest Inuyasha, that you respect her wishes."  
  
"Keh. Since when has it mattered if she wanted me to bring her back or not? I'll bring her back."   
  
"Inuyasha. It would be a good idea if you just left her alone for a while to get over being mad at you. Otherwise she won't listen to reason." Kaede told Inuyasha before she exited the hut.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha" Sango asked timidly.   
  
"It's none of your fucking business!" Inuyasha said as he dropped down to the ground and sulked.  
  
"You should tell us so that we know how to help you. We do not wish to never see Kagome again. And knowing you, you'll do something to screw this thing all up, and Kagome will never come back." Miroku said as he sat down on the floor a few feet away from Inuyasha, and next to where Sango was standing.  
  
"Keh. FINE. It was a couple of days ago before we left  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha I love you" Kikyo said as she walked up to Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around her neck, and deeply kissed him. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Kikyo I" Inuyasha started to stumble for words. Inuyasha wraps his arms protectively around Kikyo's waist. "I will always be here I will protect you no matter what. But, I...Kagome?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching them, broke off his and Kikyo's embrace, and ran after Kagome. "Kagome! Wait!"  
  
"Why should I wait for you?"  
  
"Because I I love you! Please say that you love me too!" His intense golden eyes looked longingly into Kagome's.  
  
"Love you!?!? How could I love you? You You You love Kikyo!"  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~  
  
"After that no wonder she ran away. You always go after the undead miko, and ALWAYS infront of Kagome!" Suddenly Inuyasha had a little kitsune attached to his head. However, Inuyasha wasn't going to put up with the Kitsune's harassment and launched him out the door, and a long ways into the forest. Sango decided to go to the little kitsune and keep him from getting hurt by Inuyasha even more, and all Miroku could do was stare at Inuyasha.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Miroku spoke up, "What on earth could have happened for her to run away from you for good Inuyasha?"  
  
"It wasn't MY fault she left. It was my stupid fucking ass excuse for a brother."  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
After Inuyasha had finished his story, Miroku could do nothing else but stare at Inuyasha for several moments. He couldn't believe what had happened, that Sesshoumaru would rape Kagome. Sure he could kill her, since he hated all humans but rape her? That was a different story altogether. After several minutes of silence, Miroku finally spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha After what you say, it seems that Kagome may not be mad at you per say, but it would still be a good idea if you left Kagome alone for a while Inuyasha. I believe that Kagome really does love you, all thought I don't know why. Just give her some time in her own time. And then hopefully she will return to you. She's not in her right mind now Inuya-" He was abruptly cut of by a fist to the top of his skull.  
  
"Shut up bouzu." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door, and right before he walked out he turned around and addressed the monk, "I'll bring her back. No matter what I'll bring her back." And with that, he left the hut, in search of the one he loved like no other person in this world. Ever. Kagome.   
  
Silently Inuyasha crept through the well, and to Kagome's window. He peeked through the window to see if Kagome was at home, but his nose already told him that she wasn't at home. But even though Kagome wasn't home, Inuyasha slipped silently through the window to wait for Kagome in her room. Suddenly the door opened and the light was turned on temporarily blinding Inuyasha. "Ka..go..me?"  
  
"No. It's her mother. What are you doing here Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm here to take Kagome back with me."  
  
"I wouldn't suggest it. She told me what happened. And I want you to leave this house and never come back!"  
  
Inuyasha was a bit suppressed at Mrs. Higurashi's out bust, he stepped back, not knowing how to respond. "Mrs. H It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for ANY of this to happen. I love your daughter!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome's Grandfather walks into the room. "As she said, Kagome told us everything and she also told us that she never wants to see you again. So I'd suggest you leave before she gets back."  
  
"I'll leave for now" Inuyasha began, "but I'll be back when Kagome gets home. I have to talk to her."  
  
"No you won't. Leave now, and never come back. You've already caused enough pain to my daughter." With this Inuyasha jumps out the open window, and runs toward the well house, but he didn't jump in. He just waited until he could smell Kagome coming home, and went back up to her window.  
  
Kagome was defiantly glad to be home. Her friends had decided that she was going to go out on the town with them, and spend the evening with them since she had gotten over her 'typhoid', but how ever she had gotten typhoid, they did not know (nor care to ask). After a short talk with her mother, Kagome quietly went up to her room, and plopped on to her bed, thanking any of the gods who were listening, for letting her be home. All of a sudden, she heard a gentle rapping on the window, knowing whom it was, she ignored it, hoping that he would go away, but of course he didn't. Since Kagome wasn't going to let him in, he slipped his claw through the center of the window frame to unlatch the hook that kept the window shut, and came in and kneeled next to Kagome's bed, where she was laying. Kagome didn't even acknowledge his existence, so Inuyasha figured that he had to be the one to initiate the conversation.  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry for what happened, I love you Please come back with me."  
  
"My mom warned me that you might come back. Now leave."  
  
"Kagome Please Come back with me."  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted. "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND KIKYO. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. AND GO AWAY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. AND THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO LOVE YOU AGAIN! EVER!"  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha looked at her while she yelled with those big sad puppy dog eyes he has, not wanting to believe her.  
  
"GO AWAY FREAK! AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BASTARD! YOU GOD DAMNED HALF-BREED. YOU REALLY ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING AREN'T YOU?"  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he was about to collapse, and start to bawl, but he locked her in a tight embrace. Kagome struggled against him but her attempts of getting him to release her were fruitless. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. But remember one thing. I'll come back for you. I love you too much to EVER let you go." With this, Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome, and leapt out the window. Kagome made sure he was headed toward the well before she broke down, and started bawling on her bed. She loved Inuyasha, and never wanted to let him go.  
  
Before Inuyasha jumped into the well he said, "Kagome, I'll come back for you. Never forget that. And I'm sorry for what my brother did, and what you saw Kikyo doing. Next time I come back and you don't come with me I'll never forgive myself." And Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
~~~~~ The End ~~~~~  
FINALLY!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you all for reading my little story and reviewing. I LOVE all of your reviews. It just means SO much to me that I got 47 reviews so far. And I hope that all of you will review this chapter (since I WILL be putting up a sequel to this (I ain't going to keep Inuyasha and Kagome apart, that'd be like. Wrong.)  
I'd like to thank the reviewers Lazuli, Anata, chiisana-youkai, and Jen, for writing such great stories.   
  
I won't put up the Sequel until I get 20 reviews for this chapter (67 reviews total) SO REVIEW ALREADY!!  
  
  
But to all of the other writers, I have a challenge for you. ^________________^ This challenge is basically for my web site (Church of Lemons(http://www.missdream.org/religious/)) Write a sequel to this story. The winner gets either a layout made by me, or MY sequel to Please before it is posted on ff.net.   
Rules   
1. MUST be nc-17  
2. Must be posted on my site  
3. Must be over 3 pages (2000+ words) in doc format with 12 pt font, single-spaced  
4. You must get Kagome and Inuyasha together  
5. All submissions must be emailed to me by midnight November 12  



End file.
